Let's Make It Work
by nefertitis
Summary: "It could be really beautiful you know, if we really try." And Quinn was right. Warning: Faberryman


**A/N:** _I'm not sure if this oneshot __is__ something you guys will like, but I __had__ to get this out.__Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine._

_

* * *

_

_They were 15 years and 2 months old_

Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked out of cheerio practice, glaring at the obviously lesser students. "We're fucking badasses!" Santana said "We like so rule this school!" They walked down the hall confidently. Santana was just about to slushy Jewfro when they saw Puck.

"Hey Puck." Santana smiled flirtatiously sipping at the slushy.

"Santana." he sighed. He'd turned Santana down over six times. The girl would just not take a damn hint.

"How's treasure trail?" she asked.

"Her name is Rachel." Quinn gritted her teeth.

"My _girlfriend's_ name is Rachel." Puck said.

"Oh you're dating now?" Santana arched her eyebrow. "Fine. Britts lets go, I need to_ see_ you now." Santana grabbed Brittany's ass and they giggled as they linked pinkies and walked away. Puck and Quinn stood there awkwardly trying not to look at each other.

Quinn broke the silence. "Did you tell Rachel about what happe..."

"No." Puck interrupted her.

"Are you going to?" Quinn held her head a little higher.

"No." Puck looked at his feet. "I can't do that to her."

"But you could cheat on her?" Quinn folded her arms. "That's a bit hypocritical of you."

"I like you Quinn. I really do, but I love her."

"You _love_ her." Quinn felt her eyes well up. She knew the feeling all too well, being in love with Rachel Berry.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I'm pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_They were 13 years old_

Quinn and Rachel were paired together for a history project. They walked out of school together and stood there waiting for their parents, Rachel talking at a fast pace. Quinn was annoyed She begged their teacher not to pair her up with Rachel. There was something about this short brunette that got to Quinn. Believe me, she tried not to notice the way Rachel's hair fell against her shoulders, or the way her skirt rubbed against her skin, or the way she smelt, or the rush of electricity she felt any time Rachel touched her, but it was getting harder with each try. And two of them in a room by themselves wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Okay so do you want to do The French Revolution? Mr. Johnson said it may be too advanced for us, but I think we can do it." Rachel said looking over her notes.

"Okay. I've always found Marie Antoinette fascinating, so this should be fun." Quinn smiled. She smirked when Rachel looked at her, surprise etched on her face.

"Okay so we'll meet at my house at four today?"

"Uhh I think..."

"My dads won't be home." Rachel said.

"No that wasn't why. Really." Quinn's eyes pleaded with Rachel. "I'm supposed to observe the celibacy club meetings at the high school. Daddy wants me to join soon."

"Celibacy club?" Rachel snorted. "I hope that works out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked getting defensive.

"People are more likely to stay abstinent if they aren't forced. And you're extremely beautiful Quinn. Temptation will come and it will be very difficult to avoid." Rachel shrugged.

Quinn struggled between defending her father's beliefs and accepting Rachel's compliment when she began to feel a little woozy and slid to the ground. She jumped when she felt Rachel touch her shoulder.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asked looking concerned.

"Yeah." Quinn forced a smile "I haven't had any thing to eat today. I'm prepping my body for the cheerios."

"That's stupid Quinn. I was worried for a second there." Rachel put her arms around Quinn. "Can you stand up?"

"Yeah." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and helped her up. Quinn stared into Rachel's chocolate eyes and couldn't resist. She pecked Rachel on the lips.

"Crap! I'm...I'll...sorry...bye." Quinn looked mortified as her parents drove up. She jumped into the car hurriedly, hoping that they didn't see any thing. She glanced back at Rachel and saw her touching her lips with a small smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_They were 15 years, 2 months and 1 day old_

Quinn went online to google _"__How do you t__ell the girl you love that you got knocked up by the guy she loves __who you like too?__"_ oddly enough she found 10 pages that matched, when Puck IM'd her.

**Puckzilla:** You gonna tell Finn?

**Qbear:** You gonna tell Rachel?

**Puckzilla:** Shit Q

**Puckzilla:** I have to.

**Qbear:** I can't tell Finn

**Puckzilla**: Why?

**Qbear:** I already told you I'm keeping it.

**Puckzilla:** :D:

**Qbear:** ?

**Puckzilla:** I'm glad I'm gonna be a daddy, but I'm thinking about Rachel

**Qbear:** I'm thinking about Finn! He's daft, but he's going to realize I'm preggers at some point. He'll dump me and she'll dump you!

**Puckzilla: **Technically I wasn't with Rachel when _we_ did the nasty.

**Qbear:** Well I was with Finn. We _CAN'T_ let them find out!

**Qbear:** *sigh***** gtg we'll talk about this later.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_They were 15 years and 6 months old_

"I'm not mad at you." Rachel said, sitting next to Quinn. "Noah and I were not together when this," she gestured to Quinn's bump "happened."

"What about Puck?" Quinn asked.

"He knows I'll forgive him eventually, but he lied to me. I don't care about the sex. I just don't know if I can trust him." Tears fell from Rachel's eyes.

"He wanted to tell you Rachel." Quinn felt tears fall from her own eyes. "I made him keep it a secret. I didn't want anyone to find out that I cheated on Finn."

"Because you love him?" Rachel asked

Quinn shook her head. "No."

"Do you love Noah?" Rachel whispered. Rachel shut her eyes tightly when Quinn nodded.

"I'm sorry." Quinn's voice cracked. "I didn't want you to find out. That's why I begged him not to say anything."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because..." Quinn sighed "I can't tell you why."

"Because you love me too." Rachel said.

"How do you know that?" Quinn's eyes widened

"Don't insult my intelligence Quinn." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I've known since you kissed me in 8th grade."

"Then why didn't you..."

"I care about you too Quinn. I could even love you if I had the chance, but I love Noah. I can't have my cake and eat it too." Rachel kissed Quinn on her cheek, got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_They were 6 years old_

"Kahwin? I like that name."

"It's Quinn, but yeah." Quinn smiled. She was was nervous, this was her first day of school. No one knew each other and they had the hard task of making friends. Quinn had a harder time as she was very shy. Luckily a very talkative, brunette who spoke in perfect English, and had a lisp, came up to her five minutes after she arrived and started to talk to her.

"I'm Wachel Babwa Bewwy. I'm going to be a star one day. I'm destined for Bwoadway you know? It's an inevitability for me. I can't wait until I'm in NYC. Have you ever seen Annie? They have the perfect descwiption of New York. I've only been there 7 times to see a few shows, but one day that will be my home."

Quinn nodded along although she had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"When is your birthday?" Quinn asked Rachel, trying to change the subject.

"The 3wd of August." she replied

"Hey mine too!" Quinn exclaimed.

"You see that boy over there?" Rachel pointed at a mohawked boy who was poking his tongue out, standing next to a slightly taller spiky haired boy who was doing the same. "That's Noah. He's my best fwend. His biwthday is the same as ours. Our parents met in the hospital. We've been best fwens ever since. We go to temple together now. His ma wants us to get mawied, but I can't see that happening unless he gwows up. He's vewy childish."

"He's six." Quinn was beginning to get confused "He _i__s_ a child."

Rachel shrugged "Well I'm a child too and I'm more mature than a lot of people my age are. My dads say I'm the polar opposite of Mama Wose. I was born too late and started too soon."

"Rose? How pretty. Is she your mummy?"

"I don't have a mummy, I have two gay dads. Mama Wose is a vewy iconic wole fwom the moosical Gypsy. My daddy didn't want me to see Gypsy because it's too adult for me, but my dad let me, because he knows I love mooicals." She beamed at me

"You have two gay dads?" Quinn's eyebrows furrowed "That's horrible."

"Why is it howwible?" Rachel frowned.

"Daddy says it's an abobonamation to be queer."

"They're not queer." Rachel's eyes began to water. "They are pewfectly nowmal. Open your mind Kahwin!" Rachel stomped off and left Quinn standing there confused.

She was just repeating what her father always told her. She didn't mean to say anything mean. She'd never purposely do that. Rachel went over to Noah and hugged him. He tried to push her off until he saw the tears in her eyes. He held her tightly and whispered softly to her. Quinn looked at them and felt a little ashamed. She hurt the feelings of her first friend in this school.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_They were 15 years 6 months and 3 weeks old_

Rachel was exhausted. She's been trying to avoid both Noah and Quinn for three weeks. They've been approaching her in the hallway, the choir room, the girl's bathroom, her classrooms, her house but she just wants to be left alone. This is why this time, she's pursuing them. She saw Puck by Quinn's locker and they were talking. Good. It would easier this way. Quinn saw her first and smiled. "Hey Rachel! We were just talking about you." Noah turned around and smiled too. It was aggravating. How could they smile in a time like this?

"Enough of this!" Rachel glared at them both "Follow me to the choir room! We obviously need to talk."

Rachel stood in front of Quinn and Puck, her arms folded.

"I have had enough of this. It is exacerbating." Rachel said. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Quinn and Noah were still smiling. She wanted to slap one of them... well, not the pregnant one.

Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn's face perked up. "Do you see him." she said, pointing at Noah. "He's the father of your unborn child. He's also the boy you love." Quinn looked at Noah and smiled. "Noah, Quinn is carrying your baby and I know you love her too. You guys need each other now and your baby girl needs you too. So please, I'm begging here, stop with these silly pipe dreams of me." Rachel pleaded with them. "You don't need me coming into the picture making a bigger mess of this." Rachel felt like she made her point. "Okay. I'm going to leave you guys alone to discuss this." Rachel gave them a half smile and started to walk out of the room, when Noah stopped her.

"Rachel I don't care."

"I think you mean we don't care." Quinn said.

"Oh Barbra give me strength." Rachel sighed "What are you two going on about?"

"We talked about it." Noah said "I mean we _really_ talked about it."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded "We researched it. It could be really beautiful you know, if we really try."

"What could be beautiful?" Rachel asked exasperated. "The point of this was to bring you guys together for the good of your unborn child."

"We found a way for us to be together." Noah said.

"It's called polygamy. Being with more than one person." Quinn said.

"I know what polygamy is." Rachel said sitting down in the middle of Quinn and Noah. "I also know that it is highly frowned upon by civilized society. You can't bring a child up knowing that people will constantly insult her and her parents. It wouldn't be right." Rachel tried to reason.

"Sweetie," Quinn touched Rachel's shoulder. "Listen to what you jut described. That's how people feel about gay people having children too. And look at you. You're one of the most amazing persons I know."

"I don't know." Rachel sighed "I need time."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_They were 21 years old_

"Mama! Class was amazing today." Beth ran into her mother's arms "Ms. Collins told me I have talent. I'm at the top of the class." Beth beamed.

"I was at the top in my time too." Rachel said.

"I bet." Quinn said walking through the door of their New York apartment and kissing her girlfriend.

"Mummy I'm going to be on Broadway too! Just like Mama!" Beth yelled. Beth was very proud of her Mama. She got the role of Amneris in Aida. Beth was thrilled. She was finally getting to see her Mama on stage. When her Mama was Sheila in Hair and Velma Kelly in Chicago she wasn't allowed to see it. It was too adult for her. At least that's what her Mummy said, but now after seeing her in Aida, she realized her Mama is superwoman.

"Yeah. We'll see about that." Puck said from the couch, muting the TV.

"Oh Daddy. You don't understand what it takes to be a star." Beth said sitting next to him.

"Oh God there's two of them." Quinn said sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"I see that as a good thing." Rachel beamed. "When she's old enough we could rule the world. The Broadway world. Oh my God! When we're old enough we could star in Gypsy! I could be Mama Rose and you could be June!" Rachel plopped down on the couch next to Beth.

"But you're the polar opposite of Mama Rose." Quinn teased.

Quinn, Puck and Rachel have been together for six years. It took Rachel a month to come around, but when she did it was amazing. They had their rough patches. Coming out to Quinn's parents was the worst. Her father kicked her out the same night. He didn't want to be associated with a knocked up, queer, polygamist. Quinn ran to her girlfriend for comfort when she heard her father's harsh words. She lived with Rachel until graduation. Rachel's and Puck's family were more accepting than Quinn's. They were obviously sceptical of course. A pregnant teenager who's in love with a girl and is also in love with the girl's boyfriend who also happens to be the baby's father? Who wouldn't be sceptical? It's worse than a fucking lifetime movie, but they came around eventually.

Coming out to everyone else was worse. The members of the glee club accepted them, but everyone else was horrible. The first day people found out, thanks to Jacob Ben Israel, Rachel got slushied five times in one day. She cried in her boyfriend's letter jacket while Quinn held her tightly. If Quinn wasn't the HBIC and Puck wasn't, well, Puck, the rest of the school year would have been even more difficult, but they protected their Rachel.

When Beth was born it was hard. Raising Beth from two different homes was difficult, but they made it work. When Quinn got exhausted and needed to sleep, Rachel took the duty of rocking Beth to sleep. When Rachel fell asleep in class Puck took notes for her and Rachel woke up with Quinn for midnight feedings so she wouldn't feel so alone. Quinn had a hard time after her parents kicked her out, she needed to be around people who cared about her more often than usual. Beth had a bassinet at Rachel's and at Puck's. It took a while for their parents to accept that they needed to, but they needed to sleep in one house, for the sake of Beth.

When they moved to New York with Beth, it was hard to get on their feet. They each went to college. Rachel went to Juliard and Puck and Quinn went to NYU. Rachel worked as a waitress at night and Puck worked as a bartender. Quinn took care of Beth in the day and went to night classes. Quinn is now a dance teacher, Puck is a musician and Rachel is starring in a Broadway show. It was hard at times and then so, so easy. Three wages coming in the house made life simple. Of course they had fights, sometimes small ones and sometimes huge ones, but they always found a way to make it work.

"Mummy can I see Gypsy?" Beth asked

"Sorry sweetie, you're way too young to see that show." Quinn said.

"Later." Rachel whispered in Beth's ear.

They're not sure what the future will bring, but they know they can face it together.

* * *

_**My Faberryman shipper needed this. So how did you like it? R&R.**_


End file.
